


Two Years

by NoPitSoDeep



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But we maybe give him a break, In which Thorin is an asshole, No Incest, because his home was destroyed, just brotherly love, post Smaug pre Hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPitSoDeep/pseuds/NoPitSoDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gets angry at Kili on the anniversary of Erbor being lost, but Fili is there to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years

It's not that Thorin isn't a good uncle. Thorin is a fine uncle. Thorin is the best uncle he can manage to be while they travel homeless about Middle Earth. He cares for them, in his own way, protects them from harm when the need arises, teaches each of them the skills they need in fighting and smithing without complaint. 

But Thorin is also angry. Thorin is always, always angry, and, in fact, Fili can barely remember the time when his uncles face didn't bear that bitter, betrayed shadow everywhere he looked. 

And today, well, today was not a good day. Two years after Smaug's fires destroyed their home, and Thorin is storming about like a stubborn mule, snapping at friends and family left and right without understanding he's doing it.

Fili is twelve years old, and Kili is only seven, but they can both see in the way that their uncle moves that he should not be crossed today. This is nothing new, Thorin has off days, days when the sun and the sky are blind to him and the only thing he knows is the rage that burns in his heart. So it's actually entirely by accident that Kili happens to fall out of the rafters of their small, makeshift house right onto Thorin's back, making him drop whatever he's holding. The little boy is thrown back, and hits the wall with a full thud as Thorin turns on him, face more livid than Fili and Kili have ever seen it before. 

Fili has dropped down into a crouch beside his little brother before he can register what's happened, only caring to ensure Kili's safety. Thorin storms over, and grabs Kili out of Fili's comforting hands, picking the smaller boy up, and holding him out in front of him as he shouts.   
"You stupid, stupid little boys. Why can't you just stay still for five damn minutes?" Thorin drops Kili unceremoniously on the ground, and turns away, striding toward the door. "Stay where you won't be in the way." He growls as he leaves, and Fili can only stare after him in awe, because this? This is new. This has never happened before. 

Thorin gets angry, and violent, and shouts and throws things, but not toward them. Not toward Kili, the youngest of his dwarves, never toward the two of them, no matter what they may have done. And Fili cannot for the life of him understand what's changed. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts only when he hears scuffling next to him. Fili looks up, and Kili has drawn his little body back against the wall, curling slowly in on himself with his head between his arms, hiding his face.   
"Kili..." He says softly, shuffling closer, and reaching one tentative hand out to rest it on his brother's back. It's only then that he feels the tremors running through Kili's body, the way he shakes and shivers even though it's not even slightly cold. Fili moves again, this time coming to sit beside the other boy, and reaches out, gathering him up against his chest. 

Kili moves slowly into Fili's lap, resolutely hiding his face even though he knows Fili has guessed why. Fili runs his fingers through his little brother's long black hair, and holds him close, not letting go part because he doesn't want Kili to feel alone, and part because he can't bring himself to do it. After a while, Kili's shaking dies down, and Fili tugs gently on his hair, tilting his head back to get a look at his face. 

The younger dwarf's cheeks are streaked with tears, and he looks so utterly stricken and ashamed that its all Fili can do not to run out and find Thorin, and holler at him until he understands. 

But he doesn't. 

No. Instead, he slides one hand down, and wipes Kili's pinkened cheeks with his sleeve, and then wraps his arms back around him, rocking him slowly back and forth. 

This is how Thorin finds them, hours later when he's gotten over himself enough to apologize. Fili has leaned back against the wall, with Kili's head resting on his chest where the younger boy fell asleep. His own head has lolled down as he's drifted off as well, painting a fairly heartwarming picture as Kili snuggles closer to his brother's warmth. Thorin finds it in himself to smile at the boy's as he kneels before them, gathering both up into his arms, and carrying them to their bed. The dwarven prince wraps them gently in their covers, pausing for a moment to run his thumb over Kili's cheek, and ruffle Fili's hair before he leaves them to rest. 

In the morning, he will apologize and try his best to explain himself, but for now, they can sleep, safe in each others arms.


End file.
